Field of Invention
This invention relates to equipment for binding bales of crop material and the like while such bales are being produced in a baler.
Description of Related Art
Mechanisms for binding bales of crop materials or other substances with strands of twine or wire are well known in the art. Typically, balers are equipped with a knotter that forms a double overhand knot, a single overhand knot, or a single bow knot. Twine pull tests have shown that bow knots are more favorable, with a 10-15% advantage in knot strength. U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,963 illustrates an example of a McCormick bow knotter.
It would be desirable to have a knotter capable of tying two bow knots at the same time on a baler.